Stay With Me
by xSweetEternityx
Summary: Chlerek  ONESHOT : "The grip on my arms and legs loosened as I felt myself being thrown into the grave. My body landed harshly against the cool earth. Ignoring my jolted body, I struggled to get to my feet, but it was too late"


**A/N: Hi old readers and new readers! I'd like to apologize for those who may have been expecting this update to be one of my previously written stories that needed to be completed, but I'd like to say that I will get back to those as soon as I can, now that I've gotten over my anti-writing blockade stuck in my mind for the past year. This is my first work for the Darkest Powers series, though I've been in love with the series for a year now. Proudly, I present this quick oneshot about Derek and Chloe that I've left sitting on my computer since last year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers series, but I'd definitely be glad to own Derek if I could :3  
**

* * *

**Stay with Me**

A Chlerek Fic

_Leaves crunched beneath my feet as I proceeded forward. Even without the thick fog surrounding my body, the hair on my neck stood up, telling me that I was in a place that I should not be. The bitter cold wind brushed past me and I shivered, rubbing my arms. As I looked around me, I noticed that I was completely alone; no sign of Aunt Lauren, Mr. Bae, Simon, Derek or even Tori. With my heart hammering against my chest, I continued on, in hope of finding an exit._

_The back of my head throbbed as I continued blindly through the thick fog. It was eerily quiet. Where was I exactly? And where was everyone? I remembered moving into the new temporary house with the others, but now, it didn't seem that I was there. I rubbed my temples as I wished for the pain to go away. It was difficult to concentrate on my surroundings. I grasped my pendant that hung around my neck. Though it may be a silly little superstition, having it close by always made me feel a little better. _

_As I proceeded forward, the sharp sound of an owl hooting overhead caught me by surprise. Stumbling backwards, my foot caught on something and I fell onto my back. Then, my head struck against something and I hissed in pain as the new pain added to the throbbing of my head. This was not good. The throbbing was a familiar feeling. It was as though my necromancer powers were on alert, sensing for any corpses in the area. Shaking the feeling off, I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off of my jeans before peering at what had caused my fall. It was a large shadowy object. On a closer inspection, I realized that it was made of stone before recognizing it as a tombstone._

_The beating of my heart quickened in pace as the fog lifted slowly. I knew the source of the throbbing in my mind; I was in a cemetery. Taking short breaths, I tried to calm myself. "Everything will be alright as long as you don't try to summon any ghosts," I murmured to myself. "Just keep calm, Chloe and get out of this place before you lose it,"_

_Immediately, I began backing away. Cemeteries and Necromancers certainly do not mix. Especially, a young necromancer who still couldn't master all of her powers. All of a sudden, a sharp inhumanly shriek behind me raised the hairs on my neck. Sweat dripped from my forehead as my eyes widened. N-no.. it couldn't be. I-i didn't summon anything! My mind raced as I turned my head slowly, my heart pounding for all to hear. As I turned around, a corpse standing in front of me came into view. Rotten flesh hung from its bones as the stench of death fanned me in the face. The corpse's back was hunched, as its skeletonal hands reached out towards me, groping blindly._

_Without another thought, I took off, not bothering to cover my screams. The corpse took off after me, as though it knew where I was. It was searching for me. "Help!" I screamed as I ran through the cemetery, desperately looking for someone in sight._

_The cemetery seemed to stretch for miles, without an exit in sight. Glancing back, the corpse was beginning to catch up. As I veered to the left, a shadow stood in the distance. Heart hammering against my chest, a flicker of hope flared in me as I thought that it could be someone who be of help. But as I got closer, hope turned to fear as it turned out to be another corpse. It was recently buried, as most of the flesh was still attached to the body. But now, it noticed me and a low moaning could be heard. "Help me," it seemed to say, though the vocals were too guttural to be heard clearly._

_I blocked out its pleas as I continued to flee. Running past a row of graves, the quiver in the dirt was clearly seen as skeletonal hands clawed against the soft surface, digging their way out. Where had they all come from? My powers were still in check. I had not summoned anything, and yet here they were, coming towards me. As I ran, I remembered that I was the necromancer. I had an immunity against spirits and corpses. If I focused hard enough, I could return them all to the afterlife. Swallowing hard, I forced my body to stop running as I veered to face the oncoming corpses, now a small rotting army. _

_Closing my eyes, I visioned myself pulling each one out of their body as I released them from my grasp. However, the continuous sound of skeletonal limbs raking the ground told me that it wasn't working and that these corpses were fast-approaching. Breathing heavily, I tried again, pulling and yanking them out but it was no use; the moans and shrieks got closer. Eyes snapping open, I held out my hands to protect myself. I still had one more thing that I could do. "S-stop!" I commanded, my voice shaking out from fear._

_The corpses paused for a moment, as though listening to the direction of my voice before continuing towards me. "I-i c-c-command you to stop!" I cried as I began backing away._

_The shrieks became shriller as the corpses were in a moment's reach of me. Lunging, they took me down in a football tackle as they dog-piled themselves on top of me. Screaming, my arms and legs flailed, throwing the bodies off. As I concentrated on getting out from beneath the bodies, bony fingers snaked around my wrist and ankles. I froze at the cold touch on my skin. "Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get free, but there were just too many._

_I felt myself being lifted as I continued to struggle. Holding my body over their heads, they all began to march simultaneously. Fear swept over me. Where were they taking me? Why weren't my powers working? My thoughts screamed in my head. Was this what they meant when they said 'uncontrollable powers'? As I frantically began thinking of ways to get out of this situation, my captors stopped in front of a grave. An empty grave._

_My eyes widened in horror as they tilted me towards the empty grave. I caught a glimpse at the tombstone and what was written on it filled me with icy terror. 'Chloe Lauren Saunders'. It said. '1995-2010' "NO!" I screamed as I thrashed against my captors. "Let me go!"_

_The grip on my arms and legs loosened as I felt myself being thrown into the grave. My body landed harshly against the cool earth. Ignoring my jolted body, I struggled to get to my feet, but it was too late. Heaps of dirt flew into the grave, blinding me as I struggled to breathe. Furthermore, I choked as bundles of dirt flew into my mouth, gagging me. The taste of bile rose in my throat, but I ignored it. Immediately, I pounded continuously against the dirt that began to harden like concrete. Again and again, I continued to scream for someone to hear me, but I knew that it was no use. I could feel my lungs constrict at the loss of air. Finally, I began to choke and the sight of red filled my eyes._

"Chloe!"

The shout of my name brought me back to reality. Eyes snapping open, I gasped for air, taking it in greedily. Derek's green eyes glowed in the dark as his face was dark with worry. He had both of his arms on my shoulders, while his knee was on the bed, hovering over me. Normally, I would have freaked at having a guy over me in the dead of the night, but now, I was too shocked to think rationally. "D-d-derek," I stammered, my voice just barely a whisper.

My hair was plastered onto my sweat-filled face. As I looked up at the face that was over mine, I realized that I had been pounding my fists against his bare chest. "I heard you screaming," Derek said, his emerald eyes filled with worry. "When I burst into your room, you were hyperventilating... but you okay now?"

I nodded slowly as I remembered what I had been dreaming about. We fell into silence as my breathing started to ease up. As I pushed myself into a sitting position, Derek shifted over into the chair that stood near the desk and brought it over to the side of my bed. As my breathing eased a little, I listened to find that the house was peacefully silent, meaning that no one else had woken from my outburst.

After a few moments of silence, Derek murmured, "Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel a bit better,"

I hesitated for a moment as I thought about what I would say. Now that I was calming down, it seemed silly of me to have been in such a panic all because of a stupid nightmare. But as I snuck a glance at Derek, I knew he'd want to hear about it. As a result, I told him the events of my nightmare. When I finished, Derek frowned as concern flitted across his moonlit face.

"So, you dreamt that you had lost control of your powers?"

I nodded. "I tried releasing them, giving out orders, but nothing worked. On top of all of that, I didn't even summon them," I said. "It just happened without my knowing,"

"But-" Derek's glance met mine. "-that won't necessarily happen in real life,"

I said nothing. "Most people can't control their dreams, so they're left vulnerable to what might happen in them. However, that is not the case in real life. You have the will to do what you want, Chloe. So if there's anything unwanted, you can change it," Derek explained.

All true, however, the images of the rising dead floated in my memory and I shuddered. I severely hoped that it was _just_ a dream. If something like that happened for real, I wasn't sure whether I would be able to do anything, despite what he said. As though reading my mind, Derek spoke up, "If something like that did happen for real, you wouldn't be alone. You'd have us with you to deal with it,"

"But what if I was separated from everyone?" My voice sounded small and afraid in the darkness.

Derek reached my hand and held it firmly in his. His large hand was warm and blanketed my own. "Then I'll find you; I've always have. Together, we'll find a way to solve our problems,"

His voice was a deep rumble, but somehow, I found some comfort in his words. His thumb brushed back and forth against the back of my hand as he let his words seep in. Comforted by his presence, I felt my eyelids droop, the exhaustion of the past few weeks taking their toll on me. "Go to sleep," Derek murmured softly in my ear.

As he turned to leave, I reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping his movements. "Derek?" I called out.

"Hm?"

"C-can you please stay with me?" Normally I would have felt embarrassed by the girlish request that I was making, but at the moment, I was sure I wasn't going to remember anything in the morning.

"Alright,"

Subconsciously, I moved to the other side of my bed, to make room for him. Derek hesitated a moment by the side of my bed before slipping under the covers next to me. "Is this better?" he asked quietly.

"Mhm,"

Derek mumbled something too low for me to hear, but I could have sworn it was something among the lines of, "As long as Dr. Fellows doesn't catch me in the morning like this,"

"Derek?" I called again.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't suddenly disappear anywhere?" I asked subconsciously.

Derek gave a low chuckle. "Wouldn't dream of it. Now sleep," he ordered.

I smiled as I curled up next to his warm body and fell asleep listening to the sound of the strong, steady beat of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit it's rather fluffy and maybe even a bit OOC, but I hoped it wasn't too bad for my first piece of work for DP. If you guys like it, then maybe I might continue to write pieces for ChloexDerek fans. Please review and feel free to give me some constructive criticism. **


End file.
